


we may be winners (but i've lost)

by Peanut_Butter_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmates, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_writes/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_writes
Summary: Bucky prepared to feel his soul mark burn.





	we may be winners (but i've lost)

When Steve stepped onto the quantum platform, Bucky knew what was going to happen. He’d known ever since he was sixteen and he first felt the painful sensation of the soul mark on his forearm - one of the two times he would feel it in his life. 

There were always two times in a person’s life their soul mark burned. One was when they fell in love with their soulmate. The other was when they lost them forever. 

And being soulmates wasn’t always mutual. 

As Steve disappeared from the platform, Bucky braced himself for the burn he knew was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> its been months and i'm still not over emdgame.


End file.
